Midoriyama Junior High
Background *Members: 28 *Location: Saitama In the anime, Midoriyama was defeated by Josei Shonan so it was only mentioned once in the anime, while in the manga, it was the other way around. All of the regulars are second-years, and the team has 3 specialist coaches. However, their arrogance caused them to take Seigaku too lightly, which caused them to lose 3 sets in a row. Fortunately, they gained a spot in the Nationals. However, Midoriyama is probably the weakest team compared to the other 5 teams from the Kanto region. They were easily eliminated in the first round of the nationals. Members Coaches Taizo Kiraku (Head coach) A former pro who won four consecutive championships in Japan, he is now the Special Head Coach of Midoriyama. He is an old friend of Nanjiro Echizen and considers Nanjiro the senpai. He forced his son, Yasuyuki, into playing tennis, which he starts to question himself whether it was the right thing to do. Kushida (Assistant coach) Regulars (Dominant Hands: All right-handed) Yasuyuki Kiraku (Captain) :Playing Style: All-Rounder The son of the head coach, Yasuyuki started to play tennis at a very young age, similar to Echizen Ryoma. He is very cranky when he does not get enough sleep. He started to lose his interest for tennis recently, and his father blames Yasyuyuki for it. However, he regains his competitiveness after losing to Echizen in the Kanto Tournament in Singles 3, 1-6. He later helps out Ryoma regain his lost memories by playing a match against him in the Nationals. Takuma Minamoto (Vice-Captain) The vice-captain of Midoriyama, he, like all of his teammates, is arrogant, giving Shiba Saori a tough time when she came to interview him. He usually plays Doubles 1 with either Kitamura or Habu. In the Kanto tournament, he lost to the Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair in Doubles 1, 3-6. Wataru Kitamura Mostly a doubles player, he does not bother to retrieve a ball when he's at a high disadvantage, like 0-40. He falsely predicted that Midoriyama will win 3-1. However, he lost to the Inui-Kaido pair 1-6 in Doubles 2 and turned out to be incorrect, with Midoriyama losing 3-0. His regular partner is Takase. Masato Takase He is not only arrogant but highly rude, shown when he was supposed to greet the Inui-Kaido pair, he simply walked away chatting with Kitamura. He usually plays either Doubles 2 or Singles 2. Itto Habu He doesn't bother with anyone asking questions and disregarded Shiba's question as childish. He lost against the Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair when paired up with Minamoto for Doubles 1. Junpei Kongawa Took the Singles 2 spot against Seigaku (which was never played due to Midoriyama losing too early), can play Doubles with his partner being Tsuta. Akane Tsuta Took the Singles 1 spot against Seigaku, can play Doubles with his partner being Kongawa. Others Masaki Morinomiya (Year 3, Physical Condition Manager) Tournament Results Kanto Tournament Josei Shonan (Won 3-2) *Doubles 2 - Kitamura/Takase vs Hiraou/Nakada: Won 6-2 *Doubles 1 - Kongawa/Tsuta vs Sakaono/Oshiayu: Won 7-5 *Singles 3 - Habu Itto vs Kongouji: Lost 4-6 *Singles 2 - Minamoto Takuma vs Mikami: Lost 3-6 *Singles 1 - Kiraku Yasuyuki vs Kajimoto Takahisa: Won 7-6 Seishun Academy (Lost 0-3) *Doubles 2 - Kitamura/Takase vs Sadaharu Inui/Kaoru Kaido: Lost 1-6 *Doubles 1 - Minamoto/Habu vs Eiji Kikumaru/Takeshi Momoshiro: Lost 3-6 *Singles 3 - Kiraku Yasuyuki vs Echizen Ryoma: Lost 1-6 *Singles 2 - Kongawa Junpei vs Kawamura Takashi: Never played, No Result *Singles 1 - Tsuta Akane vs Fuji Shusuke: Never played, No Result National Tournament Joushuuin Dai Fuzoku Shimizu (Lost 2-3) *Singles 3 - Habu Itto vs Asahina: Lost 4-6 *Doubles 2 - Kongawa/Tsuta vs Wakuta/Hakamada: Lost 4-6 *Singles 2 - Takase Masato vs Sone: Won 6-3 *Doubles 1 - Minamoto/Kitamura vs Sakaono/Oshiayu: Lost 4-6 *Singles 1 - Kiraku Yasuyuki vs Mochizuki Tamotsu : Won 6-2 Trivia *Midoriyama are the only team in the series fully introduced to have all their regulars Right-Handed. Gallery midoriyama regulars.jpg midoriyama regulars img2.jpg Category:Schools Category:Kanto Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:Locations Category:Teams Category:Junior High Team Category:Nationals Team Category:Kanto Regionals Team